


The Windows

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters, SpookyOQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: Every night a monster comes to Henry Mills house and bangs on his windows.





	The Windows

Henry had never seen the monster. 

 

It’d been born long before he had and it would live long after he was gone. 

 

Everyone in town knew about the monster. Existing beside it was just a way of life. No one ran. No one fought. The only thing to do was follow the rules. 

 

Give an offering. 

 

Stay quiet when it came. 

 

And no matter what...get inside your house before dark. 

 

Disobeying that last one killed his birth mother when he was just a baby.  

 

No one ever saw the monster. No one ever wanted to. Seeing the damage it could inflict was more than enough. To look it in the eye was to face death itself. 

 

Henry’s never seen the monster, only heard it skulking around his home. Every night it came, again and again. He always felt it before he heard it. So did his brother and parents. 

 

Every night before clock struck nine, a chill would go through the air, sending shivers down their spine. Wordlessly his mother would rush to turn off all the lights while his stepfather ushered them to the nearest corner. His heart would pound as he and his brother trembled, wrapped up in their parents' arms. 

 

The windows would cloud over with fog and he would hold his breath and wait for the bangs to come. 

 

Every night the monster circle his house, violently banging against the windows looking for a way inside. First the window in the dining room,  _ bang _ , then the kitchen,  _ bang _ , and then by the living room…  _ bang _ . 

 

His heart thudded and jumped with every one. Each time he closed his eyes, silently counting the bangs until the monster went on its way. It was the same thing every night. Three bangs and it’d leave. Three bangs and his family lived another day. 

 

That night he clutched his brother tight as the fog rolled up to the window, feeling his tears seep into his nightshirt. Three bangs and they’ll be okay. He listens waiting for the moment when it will all be over again. 

 

_ Bang _ … goes the window in the dining room. 

 

_ Bang _ … goes the window in the kitchen. 

 

And then… 

 

…  _ crack _ goes the window in the living room. 


End file.
